


7 years

by Polarpunk



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, poem, vegeta POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarpunk/pseuds/Polarpunk
Summary: Goku's death left Vegeta as the sole protector of Earth. It's been 7 years since then. Poem takes place after the Cell Games Saga but before Goku comes back





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Kakarott

I spent so long training to surpass You

To prove that I'm the best

Better than You

You who so easily disregards our people, our history, traditions, everything we stood for

Everyone thinks that You're so kind

But You're just a selfish third class clown

When You died You left many behind

A pregnant wife, a guilt-ridden son, a newborn baby, and Your many  _precious_ friends

Were You really so kind?

You brought so much pain to this mudball

But You saved it just as many 

I'm not the best

I'm not the strongest

You are

Heh, Clown wanna know what Your brat asked me?

"Why don't I have a dad?"

Yet, they both will surpass us

My brat and Your spawn that is

Gohan's a lost cause

Like us

I'm the prince of five

No four now

And I'm one of them

7 years and we are that much closer to extinction

Now I'm the strongest

The best

The way a prince should be

But for how long?

Cell killed You so easily

He's dead

But I'm next

Then we will be down to three

A race of half-breeds

1/2 Saiyan

1/4 Saiyan

Breeding will just end us Kakarott

You failed

Frieza won

Like he always did

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net under redeyesofhell which is me


End file.
